From the Shadows of the Past
by Stormy thoughts-Fiery Pen
Summary: Who were the parents of our famous hero link? and when he discovers his past, what can it tell him about his future. Full Summary inside. Chapter 6 Ready,Set,Fight! is up the spoiler has been taken down!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**We are told that we become like our parents. It is our gift and our curse, who they were leaves a undeniable mark on who we will be. So who were the parents of our famous hero link? and when he discovers his past, what can it tell him about his future. Take a journey through the life of Link BEFORE he appeared in Korkiri Forest, and see what his parents were like, what Zelda's parents were like, what Malon's mom was like. Wonder as to what impact these parental figures had on their children…hero's of time.**

_**Note: in the story Link is taken to Korkiri Forest as a child not as an infant and Link's daddy and Zelda's daddy are buddies….explaining their easy friendship. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time or any of the Zelda games or characters or anything of that sort….unfortunately. The only things I may lay claim to are plotline, any OC's (Obviously) and the like.**

The smell of the flowers and the sound of laughter always took him back to the meadow. That special smell took her back to that quiet place of his youth. It was forever his home no matter how far he strayed, or how long he was gone. Something about that place called to him; of course it called to anyone sensitive to its pulsating magic. No, it was something else something hidden in the mystery of the flowers. The place was at once youthful innocence, ageless understanding, and undeniable grace. The magic of it all mingled with its beauty was almost overpowering. Intoxicating, magical, exciting, home it was all these things and more too him and soon he would be there. The flowers that grew here in the gardens and in the wild were almost exclusive to this wonderful place. A place where the flowers ignored the laws of nature and grew wherever and whenever they wished. Mixed properly one could find the cure to almost any ailment with these flowers. In this word where balance is law, yes one could find a cure to any complaint even if that complaint was another living thing. This was life; it was equilibrium, to test one was to test all. For every good there is evil. For every joy there is pain. For every life there is death. And for every beginning there is an end. This is where our story begins…

It was mid June and they should have been at the Summer Palace in Acacia Valley, but with two very pregnant women it was hard to travel. Two men sit in front of a fire place enjoying their pipes and a respite from their wives. They shared a joke or two but mostly they sat in silence enjoyed the moment. Both had a presence about them, childhood friends they were more like brothers than anything else. It was said their bond made them look almost identical, and it was true, both in their late twenties, tall, coal black hair teasing at blue and an easily obtained tan graced both the men's features making them look almost indistinguishable, except for their eyes. Wilhelm peered out at the world with sparkling green eyes filled with a smile, while Alian viewed the world with his brilliant blue eyes, constantly sparkling with mischief as they did now.

It was then that two very pregnant women walked through the door. Moaning and groaning as if they had walked 30 miles not 15 feet. Rhiannon was the first to enter, one hand on her belly the other on the door frame, "Ok, we're read now."

Alian smiled, "are you sure? I'm sure Wilhelm here would be thrilled to wait another 2 weeks for departure I know I would, no rush really." He said his deep voice full of mock concern. "I'm not so sure you're fit to travel, I don't want you getting tired, you know how hard stairs are for you now, remember yesterday it took you almost an hour to climb the stairs it nearly killed you." Alian knew he was treading on thin ice but just couldn't stop. Wilhelm hide a grin while the second woman just smiled knowing this would be entertaining.

"Alian! Why you! You have no room to talk you scoundrel you try being pregnant for 8 months and see how you feel! You men talk and talk of your battles and war but try being pregnant and see how you fare! My goddess, why I could just…just….arghhh!" she fumbled for words truly frustrated, she knew she was being teased and could usually fire right back at him but lately she'd been feeling a little off. Slower than usual, she blamed the pregnancy and didn't think much of it. But now it was interfering with her verbal battle with her husband and that irritated her to no end. Though she couldn't figure out what aggravated her more that he did it or that she surreptitiously enjoyed it.

"Oh please mam my friends call me Ali." He intoned in his most valiant voice. "But you may call me anything you like."

"mhm, I'd watch what you say Ali." The second woman remarked sarcastically as she walked over and seated herself in Wilhelm's lap; her rich brown eyes dancing with mirth along with Wilhelm's own as they eyed the "feuding" couple. "You know it'll bite you in the butt soon prince valiant." Wilhelm warned.

"Shh! Can't you see I'm trying to impress the pretty lady?" Alian said in mock exasperation.

"Oh really, I'm not impressed." Rhiannon flatly remarked.

"Well of course you're not, I'm not trying to impress you; why would I want to do that?" Alian was having fun now as the debate began to heat.

"Then who may I ask are you trying to impress, my good sir?" She intoned annoyance filling her voice.

"Why the lovely lady behind you." He replied mock sweetness filling his voice as he gallantly swept his arm in an ark to encompass the back wall. It was his luck of course that the palace fat cat Leo decide to waltz by and plop down right behind Rhiannon. It was also Ali's misfortune that Rhiannon utterly despised this cat.

"The cat!" she screamed as both Wilhelm and Susan the woman on his lap burst into laughter. "The bloody cat!"

"Why of course darling," Alian was dancing around Rhiannon now "you know how attractive fur is this year."

It was then that she swung at him, and like always he blocked with ease and swept her up in his arms being careful of her swollen mid section. She laughed slapping his chest lightly. "Don't think you'll get off that easy mister."

"I wouldn't dream of it. That would be boring." He replied giving her a swift kiss on the lips, instantly melting her in his arms. "You my good sir, suck." She replied as he broke the kiss knowing he knew what it did to her. He laughed spinning her around once before carefully placing her on her feet; wrapping his arms around her torso hands resting on her swollen belly. "So, ya'll ready?"

Alian asked.

"You bet." Wilhelm and Susan sang out simultaneously. They all smiled excitedly about their journey and future families.

The trip was easily a 3 day ride under normal conditions. Of course this means that it took their poor caravan a full week to reach the Summer Palace at Lake Hylia. As the days dragged on the flat terrain slowly melded into the rolling hills that brought back fond memories of their childhood and later their teens. As they got closer these majestic rolling hills were dotted with weeping golden bells, the distant forests sprung alive with Japanese red lilies, golden lilies and the night blooming jasmine. It was magical, it was like home. As they slowly approached their escape the sun began to set painting the sky in a wonderful array of colors. The world light up like a canvas, the goddess at the easel. The sky expertly splashed with bright oranges, rich purples, wonderful reds and striking yellows. The entire sky was as bright fire, heaven on earth stared at them. And as the sun slowly dipped beneath a distant hill one by one the stars began to poke their heads out and light up the night sky. Once brilliant oranges and purples melted into a deep midnight blue sky dotted with brilliant stars and in the distance a single shooting star shot across the sky trailing it's beauty as a reminder to lovers and dreamers.

"Oh look! Make a wish everyone." Susan exclaimed mystified by the sight before her.

"Everyone make a wish?" Wilhelm asked.

"Yup!" was the cheerful chorus.

So calm and peaceful was the night little did anyone know their days were numbered and peace is a gift granted to but few. But love, love traverses all pain and is attainable to all who seek it.

"So what did you wish for?" his voice was deep and held a slight note of seduction.

"I can't tell you, if I do then it won't come true." She remarked aghast.

"Sure it will, I'll make it come true." Alian gave a crooked grin at his beautiful wife.

"Well, aren't we so sure of ourselves?" Rhia smirked

"Actually, yes I am." His grin widened.

"Fine, prince charming I…"she was quickly cut off by non other than Wilhelm

"Umm no that's me, I'm prince charming Ali is the knight in shining armor. You see it just fits us better."

"My goddess, you too are insane." Susan said as Rhia snorted.

"Yes we are, thank you." was their joyful response.

"Oh well excuse me, prince charming, as for you…" she looked at Ali eyes intense, and yearning to take in all they could of the figure before her. "my knight and shining armour…" she intoned seductively, "I wished for adventure and love, love above all. I wished for you." Her voice so strong in the beginning had faded to but a whisper; her wish so strong so desperate so full of love. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion and her heart sung its song, as she looked upon the eyes of her love and all was right in the world for a time.

"Ah, you see that my lady I can do." And with that he kissed her, and her world exploded "I love you…so, so much. "He whispered into her ear, as he leaned over from his horse into her carriage. " I love you" she whispered back.

"Aww inn't cute?" Susan said dreamily looking at them. "Yeah a bit dramatic for my tastes though." Wilhelm remarked. "Oh you're no fun." Susan playfully hit his shoulder, leaning out of her small carriage to do so.

(A/N in my world they have these small carriages that seat one person…two people if they snuggle real close. their like those red wagons that you pull only instead of a handle it's a horse that pulls you it has a top that pull up and down like a convertible and you usually sit but then you can fold the back rest down and lay down. They are used for transporting important people who are either injured or in this case pregnant. Ok on with the show)

And then they were there. Like that, the moon a beacon in the air guided them towards their destination and they cheered as the beautiful Acacia Valley came into view and with it the summer palace. Upon seeing it the men began galloping off in a race of pure exuberance, while the women followed at a much more dignified pace.

(A/N This has been redone with some modifications, some slight yet major modifications. I changed dialogue, the gender of the beginning narrator and a coupla loose ends here and there.)


	2. The Arrival and Comprehension

Thank you Blondie91!

'But love, love traverses all pain and is attainable to all who seek it.'

oh yes

* * *

Four very tired young people trudged through a large oak door, the men exhausted from their ride and subsequent race to the stables, the women exhausted because hell they're pregnant. Unable to appreciate the beauty of the construction due to their current physical dilemma they trudge through the main hall known as the atrium staring blankly at the many doors in utter confusion. Barely understanding what was going on as several servants walk up and attempt to remove the luggage from the men's hands the girls squeal as their beloved friend and caretaker of sorts enters the large room.

"Nowles!" they squeal.

The sight of their old friend shook them from their sleepy state immediately all four were awake. The girls rushed up to him arms spread wide for a hug, just feet away from them he remembers propriety and stops giving a quick bow as they curtsy and then embrace. "Oh Nowles you don't have to bow to us, it's so weird." They both chorus

"Forget formality for once; it's so good to see you." Wilhelm said sauntering over finally comprehending the servants wish to take his bags and giving them up.

"Why sire, I cannot forget formality you and young master Ali here forget enough for the entire household." The manservant remarked playfully a twinkle in his aged eyes.

"Very funny, and don't call me sire, makes me feel all old and regal and stuff." Wilhelm avoided his title when possible, but for those who lived at court pomp and circumstance could not be avoided. This trip was a blessing, granted free time as a sort of vacation from court by his parents. He and a select group of friends, mainly young nobles came here to their summer palace to relax and enjoy themselves. They were also supposed to train with the resident warrior a man of amazing talents, learning new skills and sharpening old ones. As nobles they were to be the best of the best leading the king's armies, though they were noble they were not given commands lightly. They had to earn their rank and were expected to earn it. Of course they still had three weeks until the rest of the caravan came and the training began.

Nowles was a kind man of about 6 feet, with broad shoulders and muscular build at first he was daunting, that is until you took in his kind face wrinkled with laugh lines. He had steel blue eyes that were cool and calming yet warm and inviting all at once. His black hair had faded to a steel gray completing the grandfather like look.

"Oh Nowles, When was the last time we saw you? How long has it been?" Susan exclaimed overjoyed to see him and the household again. He smiled as he led them through the halls to their rooms.

"It's good to see you to Miss Susan, it has been 5years 4months 2weeks 5 days"

"Holy Crap." Ali said monotone, this being the first thing he'd said since they arrived.

Nowles grinned, "And I see you are just as eloquent as ever master Ali"

Ali flashed his signature crooked grin, "Well of course Knowles you know my parents like me to display that fine education I have been receiving. Actually, I've always had a rather extensive vocabulary, not to mention a phenomenal grasp of grammar and a superlative command of syntax. I simply chose not to employ them.1"

"Ah nothing in the world can put a dent in our Ali's wit I see." Nowles grinned

"Well almost nothing." Wilhelm said mischievously, pointedly glancing at Rhia.

"Touché, Wil you got me there." Ali conceded. "And Nowles would you expect any less?"

"No" Nowles remarked giving him a distinctively flat look that was only marred by his laughing eyes. "Speaking of, Rhia how are you? You've been awfully quite."

"I'm amazing, a bit tired but amazing."

"Of course you and Susan both look just radiant."

"Thank you Nowles" both girls yawned through their gratitude.

"Well here we are your suites." Nowles drawled mockingly pointing to two rooms opposite each other. "Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning," and with that he bade them goodnight and retreated.

They all dragged their feet into their respective bedrooms exhausted from the day's events Susan and Wilhelm to the right, Rhiannon and Alian to the left.

* * *

1. totally got that from the little rascals. It's an amazing line I had to use it.1. totally got that from the little rascals.It's an amazing line I had to use it.

* * *

The sun rose painting the sky a vast array of vibrant colors pinks, purples, and brilliant yellows played across the sky leaking into the lakes and rivers creating the atmosphere of utter youth and innocence. Awaking from an amazing peaceful sleep Rhia looked up out the window and smiled as a single bird perched upon a branch outside sang its morning song. Gently shaking Alian awake she began to dress eager to start the day's activities.

Once they were both dressed they crept across the hall waking Susan and Wilhelm the four traveled down stairs for a lovely breakfast before exploring the grounds again. It surprised them how little they remembered about this place; they'd been coming all their lives. And never before had they forgotten its beauty. Rhia thought to herself I wonder if it has to do with our age?

* * *

It was a beautiful place surrounded on two sides by forests and with a small stream flowing down to the east side. To look at the rolling hills the beautiful forests, and the river you'd think you were in heaven. Traveling into the palace grounds they were again shocked by the massive gardens that confronted them, here on this sacred ground flowers did not pay attention to season. Winter flowers, spring bloomers, temperate, tropical it was all here in a burst of glorious color. The palace it self was a work of art large columns of alabaster stood at the front in the open courtyard framing two large oak doors with rot iron handles inlaid with silver leaves and branches. The large columns covered with jasmine, and ivy lead up to large arches welcoming you into it. Beyond the entrance you were greeted by a large domed ceiling its edges decorated with silver inlays of flowers and ivy, vines twisting around each other each section telling a tale. There were four corners to the dome each in a corner of the room. With large columns stretching out from said corner when the column met the ceiling it branched out and was decorated; each corner was singular in its design, the arrangement of flowers telling its own quiet story. This is what it said; in the front right corner there were ferns intertwined with Heather implying magic, telling stories of protection against evil, shelter against the storms of life and that all wishes will come true. Across the room in the left corner Lilies intertwined with Poppies around a single Fir tree. Crafting visions of majestic rulers,

the pure beauty of innocence and virginity, the innocence of a child's imagination. Behind that in the back left corner there was the Acacia plant bundled with white roses and larkspur tendrils of white and yellow jasmines intertwining and bundling them together, with maybe the most potent message of all each flower having its own secret meaning. Acacia, friendship; concealed love: chaste love, White Roses, charm and innocence, Larkspur, an open heart, and finally white Jasmine amiability, yellow Jasmine, modesty. All of these twined together invokes images of pure unadulterated love, love as it should be, young vibrate full of life. The final corner the back right was at first glance strikingly less decorated than its other counterparts, so much so that it seemed unbalanced with the rest. In the back right corner two flowers crossed like swords the silver filigree wrapped around in an ambient pattern that hinted slightly at the poppies seen elsewhere in the room, emphasizing the intensity and simplicity of its meaning. Nasturtium and Forget-me-nots stared back at the viewer simply stating, conquest, and memories. Pleading love me when I'm gone, wishing for victory in battle and remembrance. All this with the simple backdrop of implied poppies sheathing it in the flower that spoke not only of imagination but of eternal sleep and oblivion. This was the main visiting room the actual room much less impressive than the ceiling with simple comfortable furniture all place strategically around a large fireplace so that no one was left in the cold; once one got over the shock that was the ceiling it was a wonderful room to relax in. A wide table in front of all the furniture created a perfect meeting area in front of the fire, a place for games, books and the occasional tired feet. Yet this was only one room in this seemingly enchanted palace. And the emotion created within this one hinted at what was to come.(a/n wow that was a long description, everyone still awake?)

* * *

The four stood there in utter awe of what was before them. Each taking in the vast array of art the magic taking place before their eyes, slowly traversing across the room spinning in slow circles as to take in as much as their eyes could manage they were simply amazed at the wonder of it all.

"Magnificent, it is truly magnificent how could we have forgotten this!" Wilhelm remarked to himself still completely withdrawn into the wonder that was the ceiling.

"I have no idea Wil, it's like it's a beauty meant only for those who are here once gone from this place our minds seem to inexplicably forget its treasure. It is almost as if this place makes us forget certain wonders to prepare us for it over and over again to experience its wonder again and again. For surely as I stand here today beauty such as this should not let its worth be diminished by familiarity, remembering it over and over again seeing it again and again would surely jade me to its beauty but to forget; to be left with nothing but a fog of a memory that entices me to return and experience it again. That holds its power, strengthens it." Alian's thoughtful statement was irreparably marred by the fact that as he finished he managed to catch the back of his knees on the table knocking him backwards; but of course young Ali has never been able to just fall. His back hit the table with a thud the momentum of his fall not quite done with him sent

his feet over his head flipping him over the table as his lithe body curled into a back roll, legs tucking up and rolling from his right hip to over his left shoulder keeping his head tucked he landed once again on his feet, collapsing onto the couch behind him.

"Only you, Ali, only you could manage that one," Rhia grinned taking a place on the couch next to her Alian. "But I was thinking, to make us forget only to strengthen its power how is that good? Could that not also be interpreted as evil to alter ones perspective to fit your own devices? To be enticed to return again and again by some magic that leads us like sheep?" she pondered her statement lost in thought, thinking of their past. Like many in their early twenties with life ahead, she wondered about childhood and where it had brought her. She wondered about this place what it was. There was something about it and she was going to figure it out.

"Your right Rhia, actually you and Ali are both right I think. Wow I never thought I'd say Ali and Rhia were both right. The world must coming to an end. But think what if its not to entice us back but rather to protect itself?" Susan had been pacing around and unlike Ali she'd been watching where she was going, she now stood in front of the corner with the forget-me-nots thinking. "What if by becoming familiar with it as Ali said we stopped protecting it, stopped caring about it as we do, places like these are meant to be treasured. They are sacred; meant to be treasured and experienced by all who can appreciate what can be learned here. And maybe by fogging certain memories it protects it's most sacred and holy secrets, guards that essence that makes this place wonderful. If everyone knew why rain causes the rainbow do you think we'd think as beautiful? Maybe a few of us, but for many half the beauty is in the mystery, the magic. That's what I think." She finished dreamily finding a chair to curl up in and just stare at the ceiling. Wilhelm soon joined them sitting in yet another big comfy chair.

"You know Ali you are a sad sappy love sick puppy sometimes." Wil remarked a wide grin breaking across his face.

"What? I beg your pardon I thought you said I was a sad sap, though you must be mistaken it's me we're talking about right?" Ali half squealed aghast.

"For surely as I stand here today beauty such as this should not let its worth be diminished by familiarity, remembering it over and over again seeing it again and again would surely jade me to its beauty" Susan whispered tilting her head back in a swoon,

Loving every minute of this as poor Ali squirmed in his seat.

"Hey! It was true and and and hey!" Was all the flustered youth could get out being caught as he was.

The entire room erupted into laughter at Ali's expense and after a few moments even he had to join in after all what he said was kind of sappy. Their laughter took them back to happier times when swimming and mud pies were all that mattered. How they had missed those times, part of the reason they had come had rested in that.

"I miss that time," Wilhelm remarked wistfully "so simple, so innocent. Even if we tried we couldn't achieve that now, we're too old, too jaded, it sad in a sense but also like a mark of passage."

Rhia thought about this once again reminded of her earlier thought, '…we're too old, too jaded…'

Then something in the ceiling triggered a memory, it sparked and clicked and as wheels turned and the flickering film of memory began to furiously rewind in an attempt to locate this memory; then like a bolt of lighting the film screeched to a stop and began to reel forward at and extreme speed images blurring together in her head. And a voice, her mother's voice was narrating. She was reading from the books in the palace's library teaching her daughter. She remembered the lessons now, remembered the secrets of the sacred forest meadow only now, after so many years buried beneath a veil in her head.

Her mother read…

Never be afraid my daughter you will regret not living in your old age. Explore. Dream. Discover…

From the poets…

…Virtue, dear friend, needs no defense, the surest guard is innocence: none knew, till guilt created fear, what darts or poisoned arrows were…

…That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end… Remembering story after story, tale after tale, it began to unfold like a puzzle the solution clear. …Your hope makes you young, your despair makes you old, while years may age your body; loosing hope ages the soul… The young take our place to build futures, become heroes, to dream dreams, and to love… Then the images stopped and it dawned on her all the palace had in store, all she had learned, was for… 

What if, what if we crossed the line of innocence and this place is protecting itself from our adult minds whether we intend harm or not…the korkiri! Their children, they never grow up, they stay innocent. And they tend the forest around here, the sacred meadow is the only place with adults, and even these are descended of the only known korkiri to grow up. "Oh my, oh my goddess" this last part she said aloud unintentionally.

"What?" six eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Our age, that's why we never forgot about this place before why we don't understand what we used too. Think ya'll last time we were here we were 15 year old we were still innocent now we are 20 and considered adults we aren't innocent any more. The forest is tended by children! The sacred palace isn't protecting itself from everyone just adults! Because no matter what we are adults jaded we can't change that and only an innocent can maintain a presence here without becoming jaded to it's beauty. It's protecting itself from our adult minds whether we intend harm or not we are still adults. That it, that's why."

"Wow, that's, that's amazing." Ali said. "and Wilhelm like you said a mark of passage it's now our job to bring in the next children to enjoy and learn from this place. There are lessons here that cannot be learned anywhere else, this is knowledge. This, this is truly amazing."

"Apparently I had all these great ideas and I figured everything out, but how come I didn't think to say it?" Wilhelm was utterly confused.

"Because, you're Wil it's who you are." Susan grinned.

"Ok enough talk my brain hurts lets go on an adventure!" Ali exclaimed

"I'm game" Wil jumped up.

"Me too" Sue hopped up and ran to get her boots.

"Right behind ya," Rhia yelled chasing after her.

* * *

A/N Ok from here on it'll speed up now that I got the first room out of the way i just had this idea in my head and i could not for the life of me make it shorter i just was stuck with all this swampy background info. if anyone has some ideas on how i could better introduce memories, and long information please review and give me some tips. Thanks ya'll

**Insanity** insues


	3. Of Heroes and Promises

Dressed and ready to go the boys sprinted out of the house laughing. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement; in a single motion Ali sprang into the air and tackled Wil to the ground. Struggling and rolling around like toddlers the two entered their unspoken battle, each vying for dominance in the soft grass.

"Pinned ya!" Ali grinned sitting upon Wil's heaving chest triumphant.

"Oh poor Alian never could learn to pay attention to his surroundings!" Wil smirked for a spilt second before coiling his body and shoving Ali up with his hands bringing his legs cocked into place at his chest and letting them shoot out flinging Alian straight into a small pond, Ali was sure he'd never seen before. He stood up soaking and spluttering, thoroughly displeased by his predicament.

"Aw, did wittle Ali-poo get hisself all wet?"

"Why you bumbling bastard, if I'm wet than you can bet your stockings you're wet!"

A puzzled look and a hurried crap was all that escaped Wil as he plunged into the water.

"Well it didn't take you too long to get completely grubby, now did it?" Was the dry comment from the edge of the pool. "I say Susan were we going to town or babysitting? I'm quite confused with the looks of these two."

"It seems we are to practice motherhood before giving birth." Susan replied smiling.

"Come on ya'll I wanna go to town, don't make bring out the pre-birth bitchiness you know I will."

With that slightly biting remark the two men scrambled out of the water as fast as they could. Master swordsmen or not no one could compare to a pissed of pregnant woman.

After situating the ladies, packing lunches and supplies and hitching the two small carriages to Darking and Snowfire - Alian's and Wilhelm's respective horses – the group set out to town and their first adventure.

* * *

Once into town they marveled at the street vendors and their wares and goods, at the odd old man screaming at the crowd, and the bards telling their stories to the groups of eager listeners. Now that they had stabled their horses at a near by inn and gotten their things they wandered around the streets taking in the scenery. One particular storyteller caught their ear, he was telling a story of heroes past, and what made them Heroes.

"……Virtue, dear friends, needs no defense, the surest guard is innocence: none knew, till guilt created fear, what darts or poisoned arrows were… one day will come when we must draw together unite as one. A day when a hero must come forth but answer me this, will he? ….The young take our place to build futures, become heroes, to dream dreams, and to love…" the bards voice rang with feeling his words dripping with power and in the silence the four could feel the emotion in the air they could hear the story unfold. … "And true to the wizards word that day came, a dark day dawned in the year 782 A.L.I. (after Link I like A.D after death )and Hyrule searched for it's hero but, did not find it among kings and princes, dukes and lords, barons, or counts. The hero was a young knight, chosen for his passion, for his love, and for his faith and commitment. His station did not merit his worth, because this boy, this man was a hero. They say he was born in the image of Link I, destined to be the second great hero of Hyrule. He was innocent of court intrigue and manipulation." And here the bard stopped. He let the dead silence of his little gathering resonate completely free of the cacophony around them. He took a breath paused and once again began his voice redolent with belief. "That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists right and wrong even in the dark of the night. That decency will somehow triumph in the end, even in a life full of darkness and danger. And even when the evil surrounds you and your darkness is closing in you fight on, even as you think how could the end be happy? How can I help? When so much bad has happened how can the world go back to the way it was? But again even in the dark of the night you know that soon the shadows must recede breaking way for the warm rays of light. For as the darkness must pass, and a new day will…a new day must come; a hero is the one that knows that when the sun does come out, when the light does shine that does not mean it is over. For the light will shine again; and it will with a clear burning light, brighter than before. That is a hero. Someone who believes in something, that is why their stories stayed with us because they meant something. We speak of heroes and their stories today with reverence because they had many a time when they could have turned back, but they didn't. They marched on when it looked as though only oblivion waited to greet them. They kept going, because they were holding on to something…" He again paused smiling at his hero, and the tale he was telling. Before he once again started but the four had moved on his last words echoing in their ears.

"I love that story; I wish we could have stayed for the rest." Wil remarked as they strolled through the crowded streets.

"I too, but we really need to get these supplies before we go to the Sacred Forest Meadow." Susan always the responsible one replied.

"Especially the way that bard was telling it though, he was amazing. He was a true skald I mean astounding. He was right even a story that is almost 300 years old brings to light the same virtues we seek today."

"Ali I do believe you are completely entranced by any story of magic, bravery, and a damsel in distress."

"Well I have to be don't I Rhia, my own damsel is a lioness who has the horrible habit of getting herself out of trouble before I get there." He joked.

It was then that one of the screaming men that had barely caught their attention before jumped into their path. "these, these are the ones who will raise the chosen one!" he said pointing at Alian and Rhiannon. "They are the heroes of heroes, and will be sages among men! The darkness is rising can you not feel it, Hyrule will once again in the age call upon the true of heart. Will ye be ready?"

Stand protectively in front of his wife Alian confronted the man, "What are you talking about? Who are you and what is your business here?"

"We have come to seek out the bearer of the chosen one, the stones are stirring and the destiny has changed, there are two souls about to enter this world who will defy time and change history." The strange man had droned on before but now his voice rose in a crescendo defying his physical stature, he spoke with the air of one giving a premonition. " Tonight the Hero will be born, this night marks the beginning of the change. On this night 307 years ago our second hero was born, and again tonight will a new dawn arise! The sun long ago set on that heroes generation and the sun will again rise to a new era!"

"That's great it really is but my wife isn't due for 3 more weeks so please move." Alian was getting agitated and noticed Rhia wasn't looking so well.

"Ali…I…Don't feel right, my stone…" and with that she collapsed just as suddenly as it had all begun it was over and all around the city old cranky men were filing out and towards the great stones of the past.

"Gods, Rhia!" Alian grunted as he caught her, lifting her up, "Wil, lets go home….now!"

"Oh right sorry Ali, this is so weird!"

"Think it out later Wil now is the time for action….You ok Su?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ali, how's Rhia?"

"I don't know, I think she just passed out."

That night their lives changed forever.

* * *

Once home, they set Rhia up in her room and Ali started his vigil by her side. He had checked her stone on the way home and was confused at its brilliant blue color. A small stone set into a metal chain that she wore around her neck it was a destiny stone. It changed color with her mood, health and when something was about to happen. It had been a gift from her mother as a guide and protector. It had glowed blue the day she met Ali and again on her wedding day. But lately she had commented on its red color but now it was shinning so brilliantly Ali couldn't look at it. As if on cue Rhia's contractions started…it was 9:00pm

* * *

Ok so I'm using the time counter A.L.I basiclly meaning After Link I, most people count years in either B.C./A.D. or B.C.E./C.E 

i'm using A.L.I for two reasons one it makes sense to me and two because by starting at ALI which is link's dad's name. it also sets up the idea that there are other links. ALI is the first LOZ the one they were hearing the story about. I bypassed ALII because i will use it later. They are living in ALIII and my link will incite ALIV or Ocarina of time. so thats how's i'm couting time. i haven't quite got my years in order though so give me a little leeway with that. I would REALLY really appreciate some feedback on this. i'm floundering on one review. Come one guys! tell me good, bad, ugly, should i just kill it and put this story out of it's misery?

what do you think of the charc. development? like where i'm going? oh and i have every intention of our parents growing up, they just need something to make them grow up a little quicker...grins

Insainty Insues


	4. Falling into darkness Explain Please

She was falling, falling into a deep soulless well. She just kept drifting away from herself, from her body. They only thing that kept her in the room with the nurses was the pain. The horrible searing pain, it ripped through her body like wildfire and as she fought for consciousness she heard the incessant woman, come on Rhia push! Push! You can do it. Oh god Rhia, stay with me don't drift away!

"What's wrong? Why do you keep saying that?" Alian was concerned not just from the labor but the amount of midwives and their comments. Things didn't look as if this was routine at all. "I said What's Wrong? I'm not just some worried husband, I would like to inquire as to why you are so godsdamned worried and I'm very confused as to why it is I'm not getting an answer."

"Sir…Alian, Your wife is small so birthing is difficult. She is suffering from lower back birth, basically she is having pain in her lower back because of her size it's the most painful kind. Also she is loosing allot of blood and we don't know why. Yes it is obviously normal to loose blood when giving birth but your wife is loosing excessive amounts. When you lose blood usually your body makes clots-little blockages- that make the bleeding slow and eventually stop. Your wife is not clotting, which is very, very dangerous considering the amount of blood she is loosing. We can't seem to figure out the problem, she had no illness' does she? I didn't think so. She is also beginning to hallucinate which is not good. To put it simply this is not a normal birth. Many of the midwives here are superstitious, her shouting and the weather changing is doing nothing to calm them down."

"Weather changing, what are you talking about?"

"Look out side, with every contraction the sky is growing darker, and lighting appears, it will storm soon. That's a strange sign, changes in nature mean power. You've got a strong child on the way. The only question is who is stronger the child or the mother."

With that she again turned her attention back to the young woman screaming below her.

"Come on Rhia Push!"

Between shaky breaths Rhia managed "You're….not…helping…with…the godsdamned….push!"

The midwife tried to comfort her, "oh Rhia, just push for me. Do you need to scream, just let it out. You'll feel better."

"Can I hit you? I'm pretty sure that will make me feel better."

"No, you cannot hit me."

"Please, can I squeeze your hand, a quick punch in the shoulder?"

But it was no use, nothing could bring her out of the fogginess, she may be able to converse but it felt as if they were millions of miles away. She was so distant, she couldn't feel anyone. All she had was the pain; it wasn't supposed to be like this she thought to herself. What's happening? Where's Ali? Where am I? And again the darkness began to cover her. It smothered her seeping into every orifice, and she stopped pushing. She stopped screaming, she stopped breathing, and she just stared out at it letting it take her in. She could do nothing to stop it, it was controlling her. The strange darkness was caging her, and with that thought she burst into a struggle with her mind's oppressor. There was nothing that frightened her more than a cage. To be caged, held down, and held captive scared her above all dangers. To be free, she thought. Oh to be free, her 3 seconds of oppression felt like an eternity. To be free, such a thing was said to be greater then all the riches and all the magic in all the world. She'd known since she was little she wanted more then her parents had planned. She used to sing to herself lines from her favorite story. She remembered them now with a smile.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned."

With all this running through her head she began to cry, and that's when she saw him. The hand that had been cupping hers tightened then loosened again. Gaining her attention and a beautiful blue eyed face came into view. She lost herself in those cerulean eyes and she was back, she was comforted the shadows were gone. He was her somewhere; he was the one who could understand. And he was so much more than she had ever dreamed. "Oh Alian." She said fully aware now. "Oh, OW!"

"Come on Rhia you took a break, I don't know where you went but your back now. And you've gotta keep going. Remember the heroes? You can't turn back now!"

"Ok, Ali" And once again she began pushing, realizing she had only been gone a couple of seconds but it had felt like ages. She pushed, and with one last heave, she heard it.

It was the most beautiful scream she had ever heard. And with that she blacked out.

She woke up three days later in her bed, feeling as though she had visited another world.

"Ah, my sleeping beauty is awake." Ali smiled and came over to her bed.

"Why, yes I am. How long was I out?"

"3 days."

"3 days! But what about the baby? Don't you have to….and I….oh god three days? What happened? I left, I visited another world in the dream….and I saw the star….and you and the wish…and the baby and oh god…."

"shh shh shh, calm down it's ok. Every thing is fine, everyone is fine. The Midwives procured a wet nurse and you are going to be fine. So tell me about this other world, and the star."

"I dreamed of flowers, and history, the future. Where I was there was war, and death, and destruction…" she shuddered, remembering the pain, so much pain she could sense it. "And there was you, and me under the stars. There was a shooting star, I wished upon it as it went by and you said…"

"I said, 'What did you wish for milady?'"

"Yes, at first I thought it was us on the way here. But then it changed and it sounded like us. But it also sounded different, like other people were saying the same things at the same time. What happened was…"

And as she told her story she drifted back to that place remembering it again, reliving it again. Amazed by its nature and what it could mean…

"What did you wish for milady?"

"I can't tell you, if I do then it won't come true." She remarked aghast.

"Sure it will, I'll make it come true." Alian gave a crooked grin.

"Mhm, aren't we sure of ourselves."

"Yes, actually we are." Another crooked grin followed this remark.

"I wished for adventure and love, love above all. No... Not the silly poses of love, the simple flirtations and devices, not the silly poetical games of love for the amusement of a night. But love that…over-throws life. Undeniable, ungovernable - like a riot in the heart, and nothing to be done. Come ruin or rapture. Love- like there has never been in a lifetime. And I wished for you." She whispered the end her voice so strong in the beginning had faded to but a whisper; her wish so strong so desperate so full of love. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion and her heart sung, as she looked upon the eyes of her love and all was right in the world for a time.

"Ah, you see that my lady I can do." And with that he kissed her, and her world exploded. It was a wave of ecstasy crashing over her washing over melting away all she could see. It was a brilliant beam of pure whit light it penetrated deep within her night. She was everything within it and it was bliss. She lived a lifetime within that kiss. It was a silent explosion then it was over and would be locked in her soul. She melted within her arms. And with a strangled laugh he had tackled her and they had rolled down a small hill. Then settling himself behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you…so, so much." He whispered into her ear. "And I love you" she whispered back.

"I like that ending." He commented smiling. As he laid down in the bed next to her snuggling up to her, protectively wrapping his arms around her as if he could ward off all her troubles. She was so confused there was nothing wrong, yet she felt like she was in so much danger. It was as if he knew that and was standing guard to protect her.

As she drifted off to sleep, once again her mind began to wander. And off it went into a world she never new, to learn things she never dreamed. Off she went to understand destiny…

"Wake up…wake up young one." The gentle voice slowly seeped into Rhia's conscious mind. And slowly she began to stir, and awaken. Or at least she thought she was waking up, it felt more like a dream. The voice still resonating in her head, it's strangely female voice was wise and comforting. It reminded her of home, love, grandparents, and order. She was comforted by it. "Rhia, your son's time has come, it is time you know of the fate that has chosen him. Chosen him and forever marked your family…"

* * *

Back in the palace a certain young father was beginning to stir at the sound of voices across the hall. A midwife suddenly burst into the room, urgently calling him.

"Sir! Sir! You must come see, oh goddess. Alian! Come quick!" was her shrill cry.

"Hush you wake up….wait." he looked down to realize his wife had not stirred, he checked her stone to see if she was ok, it was humming contentedly in a strange golden aura. So he quickly jumped up to calm the nurse down.

"What is it?"

"Sir, it's your son, he's…"

But he never heard her words for as she spoke he was out the door and down the hall to his son's room bursting in on the gaggle of nurses shoving through to see his son. His hand glowed with a blue light surrounding a golden Triforce that steadily hummed. His eyes blue like his father held a piercing innocence and purity never seen on earth. His entire demeanor was one of tranquility.

"Your son has been marked by the goddess; he's been given a hard path to follow. Bless his soul. And you sir, have been given the charge of this chosen one, your path will never be the same. A hard road is ahead of you, fight well." And with that the old nurse ushered the group of goggling nurses out of the room to give Alian time to understand.

As he heavily sat down to soak in what was happening his world darkening and a golden figure appeared walking serenely towards him. The golden figure was glowing with a faint green glow reminding him of the forest. And as she approached her strong voice filled him with passion, and courage lifting his spirits. "Alian, your son's time has come. It is time you learned of his path, and yours. For from this night forward your lives will never be the same." She stretched out her hand as if to embrace him but instead green light threaded around one of his hands and before him in brilliant emerald a symbol glowed. It was the soft spiral of the Deku Guardians. It was found on the shields of the Kokiri. "You Alian will guard this son, and raise him as you would but remember he is no ordinary boy. With great destinies come great trials. Wherever power concentrates itself chaos ensues…Especially in your race." She added almost dryly.

She glanced back down at the young hero who was peacefully sleeping.

"Chimera," she mouthed breathily so quiet you could almost pass it off as a sigh.

But Alian's point ears caught it, "Chimera, what's that?"

Sighing as if she hadn't intended to go into detail the goddess replied, "Chimera is a being that has combined attributes from different sources. Such as a Chimaera, I'm assuming you are familiar with Chimaera?"

"Yes, yes I am." He said darkly remembering his past, his dark battle.

"It is ironic that your boy be Chimeric since its very name is unreal ambition, fanciful scheme. His very purpose is unreal, and fanciful."

"Explain to me, what makes him Chimeric."

"His body is human with Titan qualities; later in life you'll notice his strength. His mind will be sharper than most, you have the goddess to thank for that. And his soul, with a soul like his you can be nothing less than god born. We three goddess each had a hand in his creation, you and your wife of course helped tremendously; but we simply touched up a few things. We can not add anything our hero does not already posses, only enhance it. Your boy had a strong mind, we made it stronger. He was pure of heart, we made him unattainable, and he has a clear set of right and wrong in him. The only gray is in the matter of love, and not even a goddess can clear the battlefield of love or even make it smoother. He was strong," here she slightly smiled, "like his father. We made him stronger. See we did not add anything but enhanced it, but by joining attributes from differing sources we made him Chimeric. He is an anomaly."

"He isn't an anomaly; and he isn't an experiment, He Is My Son!"

"And a Hero of Time", she said sternly losing patience, why did humans have to be so emotional. So, so, human, it irked her to no end. The goddess' knew what they were doing why couldn't the humans trust that. But the goddess Farore also knew to be patient with this one, he was strong and caring. He deserved to know about his son, and as a deity of compassion she again smiled. "Listen with your heart soon you'll understand."

And with that she faded away.

* * *

Images flashed before Rhia's head, she saw the sun, the moon, a lake, a war, wisdom, she saw music. She viewed things that she had never seen and things she could never put images too. She never thought of seeing music only hearing it. Never thought to view wisdom only feel it. But that night she saw. And it was then in the midst of that visual confusion that she heard it. A steady rhythm beating in her heart, mind, soul and ears, it was a steady cadence and above the beating drum she could faintly make out chanting. The earth itself seemed to chant: Vita. Morte. Nascita. Rebirth. Ricostruzione. Rinnovi. Promesse.

At first it was all jumbled but as it continued it changed and she understood, Life. Death. Birth. Rebirth. Rebuild. Renew. Promises…

She sat up seeing the figure at her bedside. "Nayru," she called out utterly lost.

And then she was whisked away to another world.

The sun shines casting warm lazy rays across a placid lake. Its tranquil blue waters reflecting all the world's beauty. Distantly the comforting sounds of crashing waves drum endlessly in her ears sounding the steady beat of the earth. The sounds of voices grow, the pitches soaring in the giggles of the children as they play. Their laughter adding a new piece to the steady cadence the earth plays. Promises of new growth and rebirth float on the wind as the spring time nears.

But in the quiet place, darkness looms. It's in the confusions of everyday life; its steady influence causes a silent convulsion throughout the earth. No one felt it but slowly, silently everything changed beneath their feet. These changes are carried on the wind, that sudden chill, or the cruel lashes of cold through a cloak.

She wouldn't have felt the change but for the goddess' presence she felt the slight shudder and new. She knew her son's duty; she knew her son's sacrifice. But the silent goddess was not finished for again the scene before her changed. It was a memory, a wonderful memory. She had just met Alian and already she was beginning to fall in love with him. He always seemed to be guarding something, was never quite open about his past. He had no parents it was just him and Wilhelm his best friend. He lived in the palace and did as he pleased after he had completed his duties; for he was schooled as a noble and attended all the functions and dinners as Wilhelm. It was one of their moments together they were sitting in the grass looking up at the stars and she was showing him something she had written earlier that day. It was as if her pen had a mind of its own taking off across the page and the words it wrote were not her own. But the words spoke of her hearts desires.

Morte. Nascita. Rebirth. Ricostruzione. Rinnovi. Promesse.

Let us play you and I under the moonlit sky

Under the stars we used to sing, feeling all the love the night could bring.

We will dance, we will play, and we will not worry of what is to come.

The stars reflect their pure white light within our hearts on this moonlit night

Not to last this state of bliss for even now as we share our kiss

Our time is ticking, flitting by with no one to preserve, conserve our memories.

Sweet memories will be all we have when times have changed and life's lived out.

For even now on this ink black night we gaze up and the endless night, wondering at extraordinary sights and sounds.

There is no safety in the now, just as there was no safety in the past, and how there will be no safety in the future. There is only mystery. We look back at each other smile, share a kiss and wonder while we are in this beauty bliss. How could it end?

Our ever burning bliss or did it ever begin?

Gazing through the towers of mystery we see all we will one day be.

We see our future, our now, and our history.

We see our love, our pain, our mystery.

My future was with Him. My man of Dark Mystery

He who is my Hero in the dark of the night.

Life would lead me on a bold new adventure past the pain of history.

With this new knowledge I smile, I shall live as if my life is still unwritten.

Morte. Nascita. Rebirth. Ricostruzione. Rinnovi. Promesse.

* * *

She looked into her past with awe filled eyes remembering well the poem And Alian's strange reaction to it. He had mentioned that he'd had a very similar dream. And they wondered about the possible connotations of this strange event. Never had it occurred to them that this was a message from the goddess'. Never until now, she sat back and explained to Rhia what her sister was explaining to Alian in the next room. And slowly the two parents realized their role in history.

And ever more their ears were awakened to the son of the earth. It's ever burning cadence playing in their souls… Morte. Nascita. Rebirth. Ricostruzione. Rinnovi. Promesse.

* * *

A/N: ok there is the next chapter it was harder to right then the others. I laughed as I put the Chimera part in there. I had just finished watching CSI when I wrote it and decided to use the Chimera later in the story. I changed the creatures name to it's latin spelling Chimeara so you could distinguish from the descriptive word and the animal. I'm worried about this fic, i'm getting a total lack of responce, come on 200+ hits and 1 measely review. I need some feedback guys anything! Please Review! I'm really new to this and this is disconcerting why no reviews? 

haha Well as always,

Insainty Insues


	5. Of names, prophecies, and Memories?

A/n: Thank you Elfie 14! one of two reviews i've gotten. And i'm sorry Link is an anomaly, because well anomalies are things out of the ordianrary and we can't have an ordinary hero. well here's the next chapter! enjoy! wow thats allot of !'s

* * *

"Wait," Rhia says having one last question, "when will he be called away? When will I loose my little boy?" 

"When they initiate the Prophecy, when that event occurs all the world will know who has been born again. Some will worship him for who he is, but beware others will fear him for what he is. And still others will hate him. To live with these emotions is human, but on the scale of which he will deal is the trait of a hero."

"But when is that? What Prophecy? They, who is the other person?" She had so many questions but even as they left her mouth the Goddess began to disappear, her once glowing form fading into darkness.

Rhia again looked up her eyes steeled for a rough trail… "Then come what may. For I am ready to protect him"

To this comment a disembodied voice intoned. "Yes, you are. Never doubt it, life is a storm how will you brave it?"

With that our young heroine drifted into a fitful sleep, while in the next room her husband stood guard over their young son. Silently vigilant in his watch till a piercing cry burst forth and another life entered the world…it was 12:01 when the princess of Hyrule entered the world. Alian rushed in the room shocked. "Wil! Wil! Wil! We are FATHERS! We're fathers!"

Alian cried dancing around the room with his best friend temporarily forgetting the goddess' words in his joy for his friend.

"WE ARE, WE Are!" Wil yelled back hopping up and down.

"Wil!" Alian said gleefully, then he stopped shocked, "Susan, she's…she's beautiful."

And it was true the little child was beautiful, a small pink form swaddled in matching pink blanket smiled up at the young fathers, displaying a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes. The kind of eyes you could loose yourself, even at a few minutes old this child had an uncanny piercing stare. And a golden birth mark on her hand, a triangle "Wilhelm, did they?"

"They did, I'm assuming they visited you and Rhia."

"Yeah…My God…Rhia!"

* * *

He ran across the hall to his room. Never before had he felt so scatterbrained. 

"Rhia!"

"Wha-" she never finished her sentence because Alian had already moved across the room sweeping her up. "Rhia are you ok, did she visit you? The goddess? Susan gave birth! The baby, she's beautiful!"

"The Goddess? Susan? _She_ is?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Then it all came crashing back to her. Oh, Oh I remember…my boy.

"You know Rhia, we should probably name him."

"Wil and Susan's daughter is Zelda. Apparently it's a family name."

"Yes, we probably should," Here Rhia broke her first grin since the events had begun what felt like an eternity ago. "And yes Nayru visited me. Did she visit you?"

"No, Farore did."

"Oh"

"But Wil said that Din visited them."

"I need to talk to Susan," Was all that left Rhia's mouth as she quickly crossed the hall into Susan's room.

"Susan." Her voice was breathless as she entered sitting on the bed. And they quietly bent their heads together and began whispering. As if on cue two sets of surprisingly powerful and _loud _lungs began to exercise themselves, as two newborns voiced their displeasure. Rhia looked up a weight again coming over her, she needed to know about what Nayru said, she had to know if Zelda would be her baby's companion. She was so worried. Susan's face held a similar weight as if what Din had spoken had worried her. Though no one would ever know what Din had whispered before leaving. That was for Susan to ponder herself.

She thought back to it now.

"Susan, I must tell you, Zelda will-if she chooses- be the strong tower on the home front. She will give the people hope while Link fights for Hyrule's freedom. You know your child has been given a hard path but I must warn you. Love is both a joy and a curse. Do not let your daughter unintentionally bind Link to her. Link like so many heroes will feel obligated to her; raise her to know the difference between appreciation and love. From what is expected and what is right. Though any daughter of yours should have no problem discovering love, should they?" And with that Din smiled and was gone.

She came out of her revere to two men calling softly "I got it" as Wil picked up Zelda from Susan's arms and Alian rushed across the hall to the unfortunately still unnamed hero.

Both fathers instinctively cooing and rocking their respective young ones, holding them close to their chest so they could feel their fathers' strong hearts.

* * *

With the little ones satiated Rhia again leaned in to speak, "Susan the Goddess said that he…wow I really need to name him. But what should we name a hero? I mean I feel obliged to name him Link, but what if he doesn't look like a Link?"

"Rhia relax I have a feeling he'll be christened Link whether you name him Tom, Dick or Stanley, or any other name."

Oh, right, but the goddess said he would start his journey when he prompted the prophecy. What prophecy and she definitely said when _they,_ did she mean Zelda?"

"I don't know about the prophecy but I have an idea we'll look it up in the library in the morning. But the goddess spoke to me as well, no it's not Zelda." Susan paused as if she was going to say more, then decided against it and fell silent.

"Oh, I had thought…"

Susan debated on whether or not she should tell her best friend about all Din had said.

"How are you ladies doing?" Nowles poked his head in the door whispering softly.

"No we're fine" Susan remarked smiling, "How are the boys?"

"Happy as can be, their currently reminiscing about their childhoods. They have got to be some of the most excited fathers I've ever seen."

"That's Wil and Ali." Rhia said smiling wistfully.

"Yup" Susan concurred.

"But, What About-"Rhia began.

"Shh, in the morning Rhia" Susan interrupted sleepily.

"Oh alright."

Rhia laid down next to her best friend and was soon fast asleep finding comfort in Susan. Susan was always there, she was always so calm Rhia thought as she drifted into a dream filled sleep.

Oh Rhia, you worry too much. It is amazing just how much she cares about everything, everyone. So much love in her heart, I hope it doesn't hurt her. Susan thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Wow look at them sleep, their wonderful."

"Yeah"

"I wonder if Zelda will be more like you or Susan? Haha let's hope she'll get Susan's common sense. Remember when you tried to fly off the second story balcony into the lake?"

"What reminded you of that, it was almost 15 years ago."

"I don't know, I was just thinking about that lagoon back behind the meadow and how we used to swim in it. Then I thought of how it will be teach our little ones to swim, then I thought of the lake back at the palace, then I thought of you jumping."

"Wow that's random, and tiring. I'm tired just hearing about all the jumps your brain made. Ali you are something else, something else entirely."

"I know it's part of my charm, people love my randomness."

"uh huh, and your hyperactivity? And lets see things that 'are just Ali'… Total Randomness, hyperactivity, being totally impulsive, no organization skills, no ability to do mundane tasks- I swear if it's boring or tedious you'll forget about it- hmm lets see. The list went on for a while and finally Wil had constructed a little criterion.

Ok I got it, Ali Syndrome:

**Inattention**

Often does not give close attention to details or makes careless mistakes.

Often has trouble keeping attention on tasks.

Often does not seem to listen when spoken to directly.

Often does not follow instructions and fails to finish chores, or duties (not due to oppositional behavior or failure to understand instructions).

Often has trouble organizing activities.

Often avoids, dislikes, or doesn't want to do things that take a lot of mental effort for a long period of time.

Often loses things needed for tasks and activities

Is often easily distracted.

Is often forgetful in daily activities.

**Hyperactivity**

Often fidgets with hands or feet or squirms in seat.

Often gets up from seat when remaining in seat is expected.

Often runs about or climbs when and where it is not appropriate.

Often has trouble playing or enjoying leisure activities quietly.

Is often "on the go".

Often talks excessively.

**Impulsivity**

Often blurts out.

Often has trouble waiting one's turn.

Often interrupts or intrudes on others (e.g., butts into conversations or games).

There that's pretty much it, Ali Syndrome"

"Wow you really put allot of time into this."

"No not really, but I swear one day the Doctors gonna name a disease for you. Kids will have these symptoms and their doctors will be like, that's not right. And poof Ali Syndrome!"

"You are a dork."

"I know"

"Remember that time you told Rhiannon what dork really meant and she ran around the palace screaming?"

"Yeah that was awesome." Ali smiled impishly remember that escapade. "Oh remember when you put ink in Susan's tea? Man her teeth were black for a month, she was soo pissed."

"How are you boys doing?" Nowles popped his head in before going to check in on the girls.

"Great Nowles, this is amazing look at her she's so….beautiful." Wil whispered excited. "She looks like her mother."

"She does, Oh Nowles look at him….now he's handsome, like me!" Ali said brightly. "Though, his eyes they are the most amazing blue, like his mothers. Piercing, radiant, beautiful."

"Alright, I'm gonna go check in on Rhiannon and Susan." Nowles smiled and slipped out quietly.

"You know Ali, when you gonna name him?" Wil said grinning "before he marries I presume."

"Hey! I know I just can't think of one that fits, I mean I feel like I should name him Link, but it doesn't quiet fit. I don't know, plus Rhia'd kill me if I named him with out her."

"True."

* * *

A/n: Alright I'm gonna go ahead and end it here, I'm having a little trouble with the next bit and I wanted to go ahead and have something out. Incase you couldn't figure out the Obvious allusion. Ali Syndrome is A.D.H.D (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder), which I have been diagnosed with so I reserve the right to poke fun of it since I well….have it. So yeah that wasn't a mindless jab at a disease, in my mind Ali has it and I doubt they had a disease name for it in Hyrule so I made a scenario up where they discussed it. ( I got the criteria from the CDC (Centers for Disease Control) website if you care. Though it's not the best criteria I've read better, but hey it's the best I could find in a hurry, I've managed to loose my copy of Driven to Distraction which has some really good stuff in it. Haha ok I'm done with that. Oh yeah and I couldn't help it, the part about link's name is a true event. When I was born my parents were expecting a boy….I was a girl, so the name they had picked out was obviously not going to work. So they spent three days debating about my name so for three days I was baby girl Sale (my last name not "for sale") until I was finally named, so yeah I decided Link's parents should actually think about his name not just go oh hero….Name him Link. SO ta da! 

Now Review!

Insainty Insues

KK


	6. Ready, Set, Fight!

Ready, Set Fight!

As sunlight cascaded through the libraries great windows the room transformed into an almost ethereal place. Two women walked into the library mouths agape at the sight. The middle of the room was clean and clear except a few chairs and couches near the fire place leaving it with an open appearance magnifying its size. Across the room were two long tables clearly for studying. The room was shaped like a horse shoe with the windows across from the entrance curving to meet the side walls magnificently. When one entered through the room's large oak doors one was assailed with the sight of pure beauty, the large wall length, ceiling high windows gave one a magnificent view of the giant waterfall that lead to their favorite swimming spot. It was a large lagoon like place with a water fall that cascaded down to meet the pool waiting below, water which later flowed on to the river and after that Lake Hylia. The lush look of the scenery made it look like paradise framed within these windows. To their left the crackling fires, to their right were the comfortable tables. Slowly with Nowles help they began to search through books on prophecy.

"What exactly are we looking for miss?"

"Any of the prophecies on Link"

"Oh well that narrows it down…not" the caretaker said quietly.

"Nowles, did you just tell a joke?"

"Yes madam I am not completely inhuman."

"Oh no I only meant,"

"I know what you meant Rhiannon."

"Oh, I feel childish."

"As well you should," Susan chided in her fake pompous accent and with that the girls burst into a fit of laughter. In which Nowles joined in heartily.

"Ok well let's see lets go over the ones we know…"

"I'll quote them miss; I am actually quiet familiar with the many prophecies and text's of the early centuries. Would you like to hear about the master sword?"

"Yes! He has to draw that doesn't he?"

"I believe so,

'The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve  
Wins three symbols of virtue.

The Master Sword he will then retrieve,

Keeping the Knight's line true.'

-Inscription on Master Sword's pedestal"

"What can you tell us about the triforce and the Knights of Hyrule?"

"Well," Knowles began, "

'If a person who has an evil heart gets the Triforce, a Hero is destined to appear

... And he alone must face the person who began the Great Cataclysm.

If the evil one destroys the Hero, nothing can save the world from his

wicked reign. Only a person of the Knights Of Hyrule,

who protected the royalty of Hylia, can become the Hero...'  
-Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm, as told by the Maiden in the Swamp Palace"

Knowles thought for a moment, "Oh yes,

'After the gods had finished their work, they left the world, but not before creating a symbol of their strength, a golden triangle known as the Triforce. A small but powerful portion of the essence of the gods was held in this mighty artifact, which was to guide intelligent life on the world of Hyrule.

'Although it was an inanimate object, the Triforce had the power to bestow three titles which gave the person who received them great powers: 'The Forger of Strength,' 'The Keeper of Knowledge,' and 'The Juror of Courage.''

-The Creation of Hyrule

Now these great powers are also known as the triforce of Power, Courage, and Wisdom.

'In Hyrule, there are many Hylian buildings which are mentioned repeatedly in the legends. These buildings, which now lie in ruin, pale shadows of their former splendor, are closely tied to the Triforce. Some were said to house the Triforce itself…'

-Gates to the Golden Land

'This mighty weapon became known as the blade of evil's bane, or the Master Sword. It was so powerful that only one who was pure of heart and strong of body could wield it.'

-The Imprisoning War

This sword is closely tied to the Knights of Hyrule, did you know that at birth Alian was ordained a Knight of Hyrule, it's in his blood. At birth any of royal blood have their stars checked, depending on the alignment of stars a succeint kind of destiny is formed. Not a precise record of ones life but a general outline of sorts. It was deemed that sometime in his teenage to adult years he would travel to Hyrule and he would fufill his destiny there. So the King of Hyrule came and ordained him a Knight of Hyrule at birth. So by birthright Link is a Knight of Hyrule." Knowles was quiet for a few moments, "That's all I can think of off the top of my head. Search in the 'Link to the Past Manual' It's over there," He pointed to a section off to the right, "I'll look in the ancient texts."

"Oh, wow…Alright Susan lets hit it!"

"Ok"

Knowles slowly walked off towards the text thinking of what he had remembered.

"You are perhaps the last one to carry on the blood-line of the Knights... It is ironic that the last one in the line has the potential to become the Hero of legend. "  
-Maiden in Gargoyles' Domain

He remembered that story; it had been legend then, now though it was truth. Link was last in the line after Alian. After Alian lost his family he came here trying to forget that day, it wasn't surprising he hadn't told anyone about it till now. Or of his knighthood or royal blood for that matter, or of the legends of the goddess'; oh how he's been running from those legends.

"Rhia! Look at this!" Susan rushed over to Rhiannon shoving a book under her face excitedly.

"What, What am I looking at?" Rhia said confused, and then she gasped as she read aloud….

"Therefore, I have decided to cast a spell on all of Hyrule. A crest will appear on a young man with character who has been brought up correctly, has gained many kinds of experiences and reached a certain age."

"That must be why his mark was fading, this morning when I went to feed him the three triangles were barely visible the bottom one was brighter than the other two but not much. It must be fading to protect him, if he has to walk around as if branded then it would put him in danger. Though I fear nothing will protect him from his future." Rhia said with resignation.

"Rhia, I can't remember exactly what we discussed earlier didn't Wil or Alian say something about 8 arts? Because I think that spell has something to do with them. Didn't the king say when he'd learned certain things?"

"Yeah he did, he said "trials, they each have to learn eight arts or truths; the art of dreams, believing, redemption, obliterating, commitment, freedom, truth, passion."

….. Several hours earlier…

Rhia, Alian, Susan, Wilhelm sat around in the sitting room all in chairs or couches comfortably around the fire.

"Ok, what do we know will happen?"

"Zelda will survive the initial fighting and will continue to aid the cause but after the initial battle she will not partake in any fighting." Susan said a hint of relief creeping into her voice.

"There will be two heroes on a journey…" Rhia said still very worried.

"Trials, they each have to learn 8 arts or truths; the art of dreams, believing, redemption, obliterating, commitment, freedom, truth, passion." Alian said all of a sudden serious, as if this knowledge haunted him. He thought back to his childhood, his tasks to complete, he had passed all but one. That one task had chased him all his life. He had never mastered…no he couldn't think of that now, this was a new world; the legends, the dreams, the family they couldn't get him here he wasn't Prince Alian Miyamoto here he was just Alian a noble with a grey past. He was Alian, just Alian.

"There is a prophecy a recurring prophecy. This has happened before, it will happen again." Will says calmly.

"Alright, what else do we know? There's got to be more!" Rhia was convinced there was something she was missing. "Well we know you've been a mommy for almost twelve hours and your poor boy doesn't have a name!" Susan laughed as Rhia poked her.

"Yes he does!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's pretty damn cool too." Alian said. He then leaned down and whispered just loud enough for Wil and Susan to hear, "what is it again?"

"Alian….Not Funny."

"Right jokes about forgetting baby's name, bad." Alian mocked pretending to take notes.

"So we get to hear the name?" Wil asked,"Ali didn't pick it did he? Know Ali it would be something like Shrek, or Abu, or Aladdin, or Alian Jr., or Mowgli or something ridiculous.

"Hey! I came up with part of his name and it's not ridiculous!" Ali said defensively.

"It was in a dream, I heard the name it sounded…perfect. Link Harudai Miyamoto."

"Wow very Asian." Wil remarked.

"Gee thanks Wil, I'm touched."

"What does it mean? I'm assuming it means something." Wil said curious.

"Why wouldn't it Zelda's does." Susan said plainly.

"Well we thought about it and my name has a special meaning as does Alian's and all of ours. So I felt Link's should carry a special weight like the weight he will one day carry. Link a hero's name. Harudai means Bright, Shining Hero; Haru meaning spring or born in spring, so it invokes images of bright, cheerful, shining things, Dai means hero. Then Miyamoto, well that's kind of obvious, but also I discovered that Miyamoto was a god in ancient legends he was said to predate the goddess themselves and that everything they did was through him. In fact the ancient goddess were said to have been created by the God.

"Link Harudai Miyamoto, I don't know Rhia you're right, it just fits…" Susan said suddenly lost in thought. The name invoked something in her, something she couldn't place, comfort. It invoked a since of comfort in her, like after hearing his name she trusted him in a way she could only trust a…savior. It reminded her of when she met that man in the road, who ranted and raved of their children and their history, she'd believed him of course at the time she hadn't known why. "There is a power to be gained from names; they carry a weight a mystical power. Knowing a true name is knowing its true nature and that is in itself extreme power. That is his true name, he cannot escape it. This is why throughout your deliberations you still fell upon the name link; for it's his true name." She continued her thought in silence completely unaware she had even spoken.

"It is, it's even truer than we could ever know, I think." Alian said, still distracted by thoughts of his past…his dark, dismal past.

"Our names mean things?" Wil said incredulous.

"Wil," Susan said shortly.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah Wil, shut up." Ali joked playfully.

"Hey Alian I thought you chose the name Miyamoto, I thought you forgot your name and crafted on that you said fit you better than a birth name ever could. Alian Nori Miyamoto, you insisted it had meaning but refused to tell me what it was. I wonder now though at the birth of your child if you will finally expose the mystery that surrounds you. Shadow even cloaks you very name. What harm can come of your closest friends knowing your name.

"More than you know." Rhia said remember Alian's story, "Danger, darkness, shadow, these are the things Alian escaped from when he came here, and why not let him forget them?"

"Wil, all of our names mean something, we can't escape them. Everyone knows that." Ali said not liking where this was going but unable to stop the snowball.

"Alright Oracle of Supreme genius explain them." Wilhelm asked sarcastically. Wil was still under the impression they were goofing off but was loosing patience with all the damn secrecy.

"I'd rather not Wil, it's really not important, why do you care so much?"

And for some strange reason a dark mood crept into Wil, he lost it he couldn't explain it but Alians secrecy pissed him off, why should he keep secrets? They were Best friends, Wil thought that meant something. And for a reason he would never be able to explain he exploded. All his worry, and anger, and confusion compounded and was unleashed upon his best friend.

"Because they obviously have something to do with us! Because I think this whole prophecy thing is because of Alian's Blood! I Bet it's his birthright to be a hero! Is that right? It's your son's birthright! He is destined to be a hero because daddy was!" Wil screamed to wrapped up in anger at not being told to understand his words and their meanings.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! My son, my Link is destined to be a hero because his Father couldn't do it! In the wheel of time Earths clock ticks by consistently flowing, the world moving in cycles, and every cycle has its dark time. A period of dark ages when the moral of the world comes crashing down, when throughout all of the darkness a hero arises, and dispels this darkness with light. When in facing his greatest fears, he conquers all that is bad and institutes a abounding goodness into the land. Letting people know that he kept going because he believed there was something worth fighting for in that land. That he could have turned back but he didn't because he believed that light, goodness, right, he believed they would triumph in the end. That darkness would pass and soon the sun would shine again, that the clouds couldn't last forever and soon the wind would carry them away. This is a hero's journey, the life I was born into, the life I destroyed, the curse I brought upon my son." With that, his darkest secret revealed he collapsed onto the chair Rhia curling him up into a ball next to her, slowly pulling his shaking form into her lap as a mother would. Her love for him so complete so pure that she thought nothing of his past failures only focusing on the strong, wonderful man she knew now. He needed her, and she was there, she had always been there; and in turn he had always been there for her, her knight and shining armor. He had told her about everything, his childhood, his royal blood, his failure, his father. He had spilled it all out the day before their wedding convinced this knowledge would drive her away but unable to keep it from her. But she hadn't run away she'd only run into his arms promising never to leave him. That her love couldn't be changed by a legend he couldn't alter. She thought about it, she knew in her heart even then that their son would have to carry that unfinished weight, though she had never dwelled on it. Alian shook shameless tears cascaded down his face as he remembered the fire, the smoke, the smell of burning flesh. He remembered their screams, wailing for him to finish it. To use his sight to understand the true nature of evil, but he hadn't be able to look past the face of his father. Throughout all his travels, his mastery of all the arts, he couldn't ever master the art of true seeing; the ability to see through the facades of the dark and control ones emotions.

And in that final battle when all his fears were realized on by one, the one thing he couldn't fight was his father, and that is what Abaddon had capitalized on. Taking the form of Alian's father just as he dropped the killing blow, unable to again murder his father who was dead to him in all but physicality Alian faltered. And to his never ending shame dropped his axe and was cut by evils blade. All his life he had been unable to deal with his father's treachery, his father in an attempt to strengthen the empire took on an advisor who twisted his mind, eventually driving him to attempt murder upon his family. The king was captured, executed, and Alian was crowned with his mother acting as regent. Alian remembered, "I was fighting Abaddon in my fathers house, he had cut my right arm, so I switched my axe to my left and was about to deliver the killing blow when the image of my father appeared, it was Abaddon but at the time I couldn't see it. He screamed, 'Kill me, Finish me!' but I couldn't do it. I had killed him once with my testimony at his trial. I wouldn't do it again; I dropped my axe thinking it was the right thing to do. I dropped my axe and knelt before my father, placing my forehead against the weapon in fealty. And as I stood there down on one knee my axe standing up in my hands, forehead against the blade's side. He began to laugh, and laugh. 'Little royal fool, had you but had the courage to listen to your father you would have won!' and the man that wasn't my father lifted me up with his mind, ordering me to kill him, to put him from his misery, but I couldn't do it I threw my axe down and screamed, "No I won't do it." His only response was "Fine, then I will," and that's all I remember from that first encounter he cut me diagonally from my right hip, up to my left shoulder, and I collapsed. One of the children threw a fairy in a bottle at me, and as the bottle shattered near my body I was revived. I stood up prepared again to kill this monster, I fought, and I fought well but the nature of my weapon was one of pure light and it had to destroy the monster with pure intentions. I had those when I started but as I struck the killing blow I did so with anger in my heart and so while Abaddon was destroyed his evil remained. I stayed long enough to crown my younger sister Queen my poor mother only in her 40's couldn't handle the stress of loosing her son and husband, and soon died. I fled that land full of shame, with that voice a little of Abaddon a little of my father screaming, 'Alain, run away, run away and never return.' And I didn't."

Alain took a deep breath preparing to finish his shameful story, "Alian Nori Miyamoto is my true name, but my birth name was Nori Miyamoto, I was christened Alain on my 5th birthday when I showed the hero's mark on my forehead. Nori means Rule, Law and I couldn't bear being known by a name symbolizing royalty. So I Switched them around not a huge change in terms, but by denying my birth name, my royal name, I denied my throne."

And in the room there was silence. 2 pairs of eyes started at Alian curled in Rhia's lap as if they had never seen him before, Rhia looked on with love. Alian peered at the world through haunted eyes. And the day began…

A/N: ok the quotes i got from this cool site that lists all these awesome quotes from the game, so i used all the ones i could find. It was really cool yeah! haha, ok ya'll i feel really really stupid, i was complaining about how i lost this chapter and how i had to rewrite it...yeah it had gotten moved to a different file...i was deffinetely looking under the Wrong disk drive...yeah i felt stupid when i discovered it, of course i didn't find it till i had finished to redo. So i just squished em togetther, sorry if this A/N has a lot of typos or doesn't make sense i just got back from karate and it was a hell of a practice we're getting ready for world championchips in july and they're breaking our backs! so yeah getting ready to fall asleep but i wanted this up by today so here ya go!

-insainty insues...kk


	7. And so it begins

A/N: Ok I had to split this chapter up because when I was done in was something like 5,000+ words. I was like wow! But it's an important chapter because things finally begin moving; I've left the stories and pretty descriptions and moved on to a bit of action and actual plot progression it terms of Link and the gang. This marks the end of the Rhia, Alian, Wilhelm, Susan story after this two part chapter Link will come in and things will move on. So Enjoy.

* * *

The sun shown down on a beautiful scene; Lon Lon Ranch was in it's prime, a wide expanse of land stretched several miles out beginning with the house and the barn about 20 yards across from it. The barn was close enough to rush to in the night, but at the same time far enough away that the smells didn't drift into the house. The house was a simple two story affair; kitchen and living room downstairs, while upstairs were the rooms. The Barn again functional was a large structure with stalls for the horses and a few of the cows; up the ladder was the loft with plenty of hay. Through the high gate were the corral and the grazing area. The expanse of land stretched for several miles with the corral large enough for the horses to run in, with a worn track surrounding it. Almost obscured by the surrounding landscape in the back corner of the farm was a little building, it was small and held many crates but it was comfortable as a certain hero would soon discover. Dry, secluded, dry, a certain hero would oft use this place for sleeping between adventures. The ranch was wondrous in the summer sun as three friends talked genially.

"Wow Talon that is a beautiful horse." Ali said praising the fine mare.

"Thank you, Epona will be for Malon, a little companion. I'm afraid things do get a little lonely here on the ranch. "

Her mother wrote a song for the horse it's called Epona's Song Malon loves it."

"How old is Malon now? She's gotten much bigger since the last time we saw her."

"Well Wilhelm last time you saw her she was 6 months old, she's 1 and a half now. I would hope she's gotten bigger." Talon chuckled as did Alian as Wil only blushed.

"Hey lets go riding we're talking like a bunch of women if we don't do something Wil will turn into one!" Alian said running out of the barn Wilhelm close on his heels Talon bringing up the rear.

* * *

"Oh my goddess'…Rhia," Susan whispered horrified at what she had just discovered. She prayed it was just an over taxed mind playing tricks on her, she was sure once Rhia came over she would explain it away. Why was she even bothering? It never mentioned anyone specifically. I mean come on, it can't relate to her, it just happened to catch her eye. It just happened to be a prophecy about the Hero of Time… 

I make thee a Knight, be valiant, knight, and true!

The hero of time, blessed with gifts divine

Embarks on a journey of royal design

A hero to hold the ways till the stormy night

A hero to learn, to let her fight

Pursuing a dream, destined for something grand

On an adventure not many understand

He will surpass all that the world has planned

Begun with his parents, lost to save a life

He will be forced to survive unbearable discord

His heroic tale, the world's vocation to record

Record his time, his journey, his pain

To ensure his life, and sacrifice-were not in vain

From the shadows of a dark past, hope is true

From the shadows, light shines anew

Oh knight, be valiant, be true!

"So it's true," Rhia said quietly.

"NO! You're supposed to explain how this isn't about him…isn't about you!" Susan screamed.

"But it is…I'm ok with it…I had a dream…it'll be ok…I promise" Rhia said grimly.

"I think we've found enough…lets go, it's late." Susan was eager to leave the library, weary and very scared.

* * *

"Malon!" The beautiful young woman called, "Malon honey, come here!" She looked to be of Guerdo descent with flaming red hair and healthily tanned skin, she was a sight to behold. While lighter then her thieving counterparts her almost coco coloring was very different in this part of Hyrule. A broad smile crossed her face as a loving one year old tottered over smiling goofily. 

"Hi mommy, look what I found." The young redhead held up a fist full of flowers, most of them drooping from her journey back to her mother.

"Aw honey their beautiful." Her mother said lovingly, walking inside to place then in a vase.

"Mommy lets sing the song again!" Malon pleaded.

"Ok hon, let's go to the corral."

"Yay!"

The two walk towards the corral and the horses milling about inside. Once inside the two sit in the middle Malon seated cross-legged in her mothers lap. Once comfortable they begin to sing. The strong beautiful voice of her mother soaring over Malon's as her lighter younger one struggled out next to her mother's. Their voices calmed all the wildlife around them…even the three men riding nearby; the song eased their worries and brought out the feeling of good times and great memories.

"Mommy, why is the song so pretty?" Malon innocently asked. Her mother smiled sadly, "because it brings back the good times, it comforts you honey."

"Oh, Ok."

"Malon you have to seize the bright times because you never know when they will come again. That's why this song is so beautiful."

"Oh" Malon could never guess how important this song would indeed be. Epona's song brings people together; it calms you while reminding you of the bright times. It also calms lovers, allowing for that brief flare of courage needed to start love's burning flame.

Love, love traverses all pain and is attainable to all who seek it. Epona's song helps.

By then the three men…boys had come over to them in the corral.

"Ah boys how bout some lunch?" The young woman said.

"Aw, that'd be great!" The men exclaimed.

After lunch…

"Now you boy's are gonna bring them wives of your's right!"

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Aria. We sure will."

"You better…" Aria says while giving the boys the stink eye.

Day's went on much like that; Malon, Link, and Zelda were introduced. The adults cherished the simple time, laughing and just enjoying the peace and tranquility. Roughly two weeks past and it was training time, Link and Zelda left for Lon Lon Ranch mother's in tow. Wil and Ali began their training.

"Master Ali have you heard news of the front?"

"No, I haven't…I've been busy…"

"Right, well the Guerdo's have begun making alliance with the Moblins, and other vermin in the outer rim."

"Is there news of attack?"

"No just minor skirmishes from the Moblins but we can't charge the Guerdo because there is no official treaty between the groups."

"Right, ok."

"Just thought you'd like to know"

Later that day…

"Milord," The young officer stopped at the unpleasant look he was receiving, "Right…Wilhelm. Have you heard of the latest 'treaty'?"

"No, I haven't what of it?"

"Well King Dragmire, attempted to make a treaty with the Zora's they refused him; so he then in turn threatened to poison Lord Jabu Jabu.

"The Fish, Ganon is gonna kill a fish to convince them? My Din he is stupid."

"There is more sir….he has…he's resurrected the ancient plagues."

"STUPID, shit."

"Yes sir, Queen Gohma, King Dodongo, and Barinade. They are all gone; their bones have been resurrected…except for Barinade, who was resurrected from…goop? They haven't been unleashed but we are massing."

"He won't use them in attack."

"He won't? Why not", the solider was incredulous.

"He'll use the animals to get the stones…"

"But surely sir we can stop them."

"Yes, yes we can. I can convince this Dragmire of a treaty."

In the mess hall…

Trumpets sounded and the sound of galloping horses alerted the men that news was afoot and they all sat up the food ignored.

The first man rode in, yes _into_ the mess hall. "The king announces that after many years the Zora sovereign has a child! Yesterday afternoon Princess Ruto was born!"

The entire crowd let loose a roar, cheering the announcement.

"New Life, That Liveth On!" one shouted.

"Life, Lives On!" was the chorus.

"Life, Live on" was the second reply and it echoed through the hall as the cheers began to die. It was the last thing they heard before again devouring their food…Life, Live On.

Afternoon training…

"There are two ways to hold a knife, the forward grip both blades facing up; and the reverse grip one up, one down. For now you _will_ prefer the Reverse Grip. Now in reverse the fore knife will remain blade up, while the back knife will be 'flipped'. The first strike we're gonna work is the double cross. You're going to strike out with your left hand, right to left like so; note that this will be the only time you'll have your elbow out at more than a 90 degree angle. Because boy's we like our torso's; and if you wanna keep 'em pretty for those lovely ladies you'll keep your arms in and guarded. For the second strike you're gonna come in close with the right hand, it'll trail you're left. Keep you're arm cocked like a right hook. The move should be performed like this, Alian shined as he swiftly demonstrated, striking out quick as a flash with his left hand slicing at neck level before bringing the arm down in a 'chamber' at his side. His right hand trailing behind in another right to left slash; arm distinctly cocked to minimize exposed torso. Things went on much as this, Alian reviewing new techniques and drilling old ones with the soldiers. They reviewed more reverse grip slashes, cuts and throws; while drilling the more common forward grip cuts, slashes and throws.

Evening sessions…

"BOYS!"

"Sir!"

"Are we ready?"

"Yes we are!"

"How ready?"

"Ready as hell sir!"

"Alrighty then."

"You have the pleasure to review staff techniques with master Alian… no groans? That's an improvement." Wil said smiling.

Alian was notorious for choosing some unlucky sap to demonstrate his techniques on, mookie he called the poor solider, mookie the monkey. Alian specialized in the art of the Staff commonly referred to as the Bo. They went through simple four way drills beginning with the most basic: Down strike, Uppercut, Right-left, Left-Right. Working on utilizing both ends of the staff with the drills, each of the four movements ensured that both ends were exploited. The top end smashing the face in the downward motion while the reverse end came up to catch the opponent under the chin; the horizontal strikes simply struck the temple or neck to incapacitate and kill if necessary. One end striking the head the other coming to rest on the left side of the chest (or in the case of the left to right horizontal strike the right side of the chest). From there they moved straight on the 21 count forms; from there they worked combat staff.

"Ok, count of one's and two's!"

"One sir"

"Two sir"

"Three….One sir" the soldier corrected himself quickly embarrassed.

"Two sir"

And so on till the enormous group was paired, "ok one's find a two and pair up!"

"Yes sir!"

"When I call one's you attack, two's will defend; when I call two's, two's you are offense. One's" Alian called working on the drill he and Wil had worked out. With Alian calling out things like, 'don't be nice to you're partner! They are attacking you, get a little nasty!' or 'Does it burn? Great, it's good for you!'

When not a soul was left without a few bruises they dismissed for dinner; as they devoured their food a refreshed mood came over the men. For no solider could escape the arts for long, the fighting arts called to them and they weren't satisfied till they were working and training in what they loved. Soldier's were insane that way, pain, falls, throws, punches, kicks, slashes, these things excited and overjoyed them. Everyone knew when a soldier met the kraken…he went insane and devoted himself to the arts. It was a good insane though, insanity only those who are passionate about something understand.

* * *

A/N: ok I'm not sure how exactly I should approach this. I take karate, Tang Soo Do to be exact and I described quite a bit of what we do in our classes weapons wise, I haven't done knife in a while so I'm wrong on some things SORRY! I know I should have paid more attention but I was having fun with the escapes and wasn't memorizing terminology or anything sorry. And staff is my specialty so factually it's right, but I don't know if the way I do it and the way I described it are the same. It makes sense in my head but ehh…a lot of things make sense in my head but not out loud. Haha so if it is confusing tell me and I'll try and clear it up.

Quick stuff:

The staff is held in the middle hands about shoulder width apart if you are blocking, striking etc. they are fairly closer when spinning and depending on the strike your grip could be far apart or very close. There are two grips reverse and forward, forward grip both palms are face down on the staff and this is most common. In the story they are in reverse grip which is more common with combat. The right hand is 'flipped' so the fingers are on the top instead of under the staff. So when holding it in a fighting stance, you'd have your right leg back knee's bent and you'd have the staff held at a diagonal angle right hand by right ear fingers facing ear. Left hand will be down by the stomach/midsection fingers facing the ground. I hope that explains at least some craziness.

-kk

Insanity insues


	8. Legends Of War

A/N: OK guy's here is part two, I hope you enjoy it. The story is finally moving, it's kinda strange after spending so many chapters have very little plotline progress I have one two part chapter that jumps several years and has lot's of character changes.

* * *

It was after the final meal and the men had been dismissed to work on their own. Little groups could be seen littering the vast field working moves, reviewing forms, or just working out. One such group near the center of the field drew quite a bit of attention. Twelve men had paired off and were working close combat moves. 

"Oh, I learned a good one up north." Geoffrey the youngest of the group piped up after their warm up. "It was a jab, cross, slip, cross combo. It was cool because it actually dealt with attacks from the opponent instead of just 4 count drills of all offense." He then demonstrated on Floy a member of his squad and his partner. Floy held up his hands in a lax fighting stance and caught the jab, cross easily, then Floy threw the lead arm punch while Geoffrey slipped to the outside of Floy's body and delivered the final jaw blowing cross.

"Pretty nice," Alian said as they all worked the move a few times, getting a feel for it, deciding if it worked for them. After they had worked that one Wil asked, "Hey Landon didn't we use to work a similar one at the palace in school?"

"Yeah, we did…hmmm; oh it was the Jab, Cross, Hook, Uppercut." He said remembering, "Owen do you remember it?"

"Yes, now that I think about it I do."

Without hesitation Landon quickly threw the left hand jab, followed by the cross, hook and his powerhouse right uppercut; Owen catching each with an open hand to block his body and still show the moves.

"Simple yet effective, I like." Scott admitted as he watched, he hadn't trained for knighthood, he was a member of the King's Men. "In basic training we did left hand jab, cross and then with the same hand turned it over for a back fist. So it was jab, cross, back fist, cross, back fist." He said demonstrating his left hand shooting out followed by his right which instead of coming back to his side came down to his right covering his body and shot back out in a left to right motion. He repeated the same double move with his left hand.

Working those three sets they went back and forth chatting about good times and cool moves. Testing out combinations and seeing what flowed.

A favorite that came out of their 'testing' was Nolan's body block move. It began like all the others Jab, cross but it allowed for the chance the opponent could strike. In the situation a hook to the ribs was most likely so he thought up his jab, cross, bring the 'cross' arm down elbow at your waist and fist right under your chin; to stop a hook by shifting his body weight to the side the blow came from only showing the covered side. Following with a viscous left & right hook combo's to the body followed by left and right cross combos to the face. "You gotta get nasty." He explained and he stuck one, two, three, and four after the 'Body block'.

The close group was famous for their intense practices that tested exactly what the body could do. Others could join in but only the diehards were regulars. They watched as the group came up with new moves and worked old ones each night, mimicking the moves over and over till they had them. It was tradition that each pair of the original group would pick something to work on.

They had been working for about 45min and had been through 5 of the 6 pairs, it was Alian's and Wil's turn and every one awaited the strange move that the two were sure to come up with. Alian finally came up with one, " Oh I got it Wil, I'm gonna do a jab, cross combo to the head so stick you're hands up then I'll do a round house kick to the head, and you'll do a cover block then do a body hook. Ok?"

"Sure," Wil said excited.

So Alian started off with a quick left hand jab, right hand cross, followed by a round house kick to Wil's head which will deflected with a well placed cover block while delivering a right hook to Alian's body as Alian landed.

As they worked this new combination one member groaned having stretched his leg to far on the kick.

"It's good for you!" Alian and Wil sung in almost crazed voices…almost.

Tired, brain dead, and bruised the groups slowly disbanded to rest. The famous group of 12 slowly making their way to their bed rolls. They were a ragtag group and they knew it composed of noble's sons, a royal or two, and soldiers of the King's Men. Landon of Northcrest, was the first son of a baron. Ewan of Narrin valley, was the son of an Earl. Geoffrey of Crystal Springs, a future count. Elrin Dormound was captain of the 2nd company under Ewan. Domitan of Shadowbrook, was the prince's cousin and a future duke; while Scott Diserki, Owen Horn, and Floy Wowson had bright futures in the King's Men. Then there was Wil of Kings Rock, crown prince to Hyrule's throne, and leader of the 1st company. There was Alian of Miyamoto, former prince of Anon, leader of the third company, and Lord of Shadow's Peak and Badderung Lake. Finally there was Robert the younger of Glenlith, son of a Lord, 2nd in command of the 3rd company.

Under their titles, and occupations, were 12 men with an intense bond and an unwavering loyalty to their country, and to each other. They were Legends Of War; not for their bravery, or military prowess, but of their stories of conviction, fortitude, and their Noble spirits. Landon, Ewan, Geoffrey, Elrin, Nolan, Domitian, Scott, Owen, Floy, Wilhelm, Alian, Robert, were the last of a dying breed of human, a strong, valiant type of human. They were hero's, and in the coming years they and people like them would dwindle till only their legends remained amidst the darkness and confusion of war.

In a slightly quieter environment two young mothers prepared to travel back to the imperial castle. Three women said their goodbyes as Rhia and Susan prepared to take the children home for their announcement and official birthright ceremonies. While awaiting the caravan the mothers watched as Malon dutifully watch the young ones doting and cooing. But finally the royal escort arrived and Link and Zelda were sentenced –privileged- to palace life. Now you must be content to skip six or seven whole years, and only guess at all the wonderful things Link, Zelda, Malon and their parent's did apart and together; because if it were written out it would fill ever so many books.1 What you must know is during the 7th year relations between the Guerdo's and the Hylian's shaky to begin with deteriorated at an alarming rate; While Relations with the Goron's and Zora's though peaceful was not a close, friendly affair. The races not used to being unified often sought to reduce their interdependence while remaining allies. Alian and Wil were called to more and more 'skirmishes' with creatures that still infested Hyrule's countryside, the ridiculously stupid opponents such as Moblin's, Stalfo's, Bokoblin's, and a various assortment of unpleasant foes became organized and disciplined (to the extent you can discipline a creature such as a Moblin). These fights only served to strain the ranks and lower morale. No ground was gained, hardly any was lost; times grew dark. Darker than ever as the King of Hyrule sought to unify his country, a King without a country is no King at all. You must know about the war.

Peace was shaky and in that fateful year war broke out, it was devastating, it was bloody, and it was atrocious, it was war. For months the war dragged on viscous battles pitting men against man in a never ending quest to prove one's self right above all others. Those who called themselves Hylian's, wishing for unity crossed blades with those who did not believe in the new king and saw the benefits of a society of towns each with its own laws and leaders. Fires raged as the country remained divided the sides evenly matched throughout the patterns of battle until a leader desperate for closure accepted help from a then little known King. The Hylian's spoke of him with spite, while others feared the unknown King. King Ganondorf Dragmire was only in the third or fourth year of his reign but already he was making a name for himself. He offered assistance in finishing the 'Hylian's' by aiding the Free people, sending troops and strategies. Slowly Kael the townships' appointed general was mentally poisoned; twisted to the ways of darker purposes by Ganondorf's lies. Ganondorf's blabber was making Kael paranoid, the King's evil seeping into Kael's consciousness slowly consuming him. It was then amidst all this with a new battle plan and reinforcements on the way that Kael and the Free people attacked the Three Companies of the King's Men encamped just north of Fort Bowsen.

First and Second Company had left almost a full day ahead of 3rd company for their trip to Fort Bowsen, intended to be a routine trip to relieve men of their 3month station and replace them with new soldiers. After the trip the three companies would then travel to the Sacred Forest Meadow and the famous Korkiri Forest to see about some Moblin activity. That was not going to happen.

The shouts rang through the camp "The Free people are mounting a major assault! They're halving our camps!"

"The Free people are trying to split us down the middle!"

"Sir, Alian's men may arrive too late!"

Wil strapped on his armor charging outside "To me men of Hyrule! Defend our unity!" to his Captains', "Have the men form a half circle. We will try and clamp them while Alian's men finish boxing them in from the rear. We just have to hold out till he arrives."

"Sire, if Lord Alian doesn't make it?"

"He will make it Sgt., if it kills him he'll make it." Wil said his voice grim.

Alian's men cleared the ridge just as Wil's lines began to fail. Alian could see the enemy had advanced past the 1st line forcing the half moon shape out wide thinning the lines. He recognized Wilhelm's red and Silver plate and Chain mail within the thick of the battle, flanked by Domitian and Landon two very big knights. As the Moblin's and other 'creatures' – Ganondorf's gift of 'troops'- forced the moon shaped out even wide the Free people moved down around the lines circling the back of one arch. With Moblin's and their brethren in the Center Wil's forces on either side of them in a half moon and the Free people along on arch's rear nearing Wil and the heart of the moon shape, the battle did not look good. The Free people breaking past the Hylian's at Wil's back and attempting to pincer half the moon shape and crush the Hylian's leader; while the Moblin's pushed the arches out wider. This occurring within the few minutes it took for Alian to crest the hill, assess the battle and cry out, "Men! We have a country, and a prince to protect!"

Soldiers swarmed after him in his charge, the enemy not expecting the attack swung around to face Alian's men as he charged deep into the fighting. The sounds of battle filled his ears as he brought his shield up to ward off an angry blow from an axe. Swerving his horse around he managed to slip his sword into the space between the man's shoulder and chest piece. Thinking, "I hate axes", as he tried to again block with his is now badly bruised arm. Alian the continued to hack and slash his way through to the heart and Wil, planting himself next to him; Landon and Dom sighed in relief giving him quick salutes before returning their attentions to the battle.

"Good, thought you'd never show." Wil breathed.

"What? Miss this, are you kidding?"

Wil grunted slamming his shield into a mans face following with a stab from his sword. Another man rode to engage him swinging an ugly mace, Alian disarmed him using the mace's own momentum to send it flying while he ran the man through.

"Hey, that was mine!" Wil said indignant.

"Sorry, I'm on 7 by the way," Alian said taking another man down.

"6, 7, 8," Wil screamed trampling 2 foot soldiers and de-horsing the third.

"8, 9…Wil why do we count again?" Alian asked taking down two more.

"Don't remember," Wil breathlessly remarked.

The Free people were falling back but Alian was still uneasy even as the untrained Free people fled, leaving the few Moblin's left to fend for themselves. Then he spotted it, in the trees a flash of silver as an arrow caught the sunlight right before fire.

"Wil, ARROW!" was all Alian managed before shoving Wil half out of the saddle catching the armor piercing arrow in the side of his torso. He gasped before falling from his own horse as Wil dragged himself back into the saddle with Dom's help. Landon making quick work of the assassin, the sound of branches breaking signaling his fall; Landon's arrow sprouting from his neck. As the last of the Free people were chased off

Landon, Ewan, Geoffrey, Elrin, Nolan, Domitian, Scott, Owen, Floy, Wilhelm, and Robert circled around their fallen comrade.

"Alian you fool, why?" was Wil's pained cry.

"Because every one needs hope, you and your father are giving this land hope. There are a lot of men, women, children who dream of what Hyrule could be. I believe you can make it so. To die for something such as this is not a sad thing, I devote my life to a cause worth fighting for."

"How am I supposed to tell Rhia…tell your son…if you…don't make it?"

"Wil, remember this. No one took my life, I gave it."

Eleven men sat stood in reverence of their fallen comrade, friend, hero.

"Protect…my son…" Gasping he chocked on a few shaky breaths. "Make him understand that hopes, dreams, Hyrule are worth dying for. That I'll see him again, I'll always be there."

"No Alian, you'll tell him." Geoffrey retorted, shocked at Alian's change in demeanor.

Worried about their friend's deathbed attitude over a simple arrow- a dangerous wound yes, but not an untreatable- wound. Then one by one it dawned one them, "Posion, it's poisoned!" Wil screamed ripping off the cuirass.

"Alian, why didn't you say!" Robert's voice was hoarse as he yelled, "Get this thing off of him!"

"I couldn't…It's spelled too, Silence spell…very powerful." Alian choked the words out as if each one was a new arrow.

They removed the cuirass to reveal black tendrils making their way across the man's chest massing and constricting at his lungs as the inky black poison approached his heart.

"Wil, Protect her…please. Help them…that's all I ask of you." Alian coughed as the tendrils again tightened on his lungs, almost to his heart. "Legends…Be Valiant, be true…" Alian spoke his last words invoking the friend's promise to each other, they would be valiant, and they would be true.

"I will." 11 men chorused each marking the promise deep into their hearts. 11 men watched in horror as the black mass reached Alian's heart throbbing before Alian screamed out…and then it was over. Lord Alian, the joker, the lover, the fighter…the hero… was dead. And far off in the distance cheers were heard.

The war finally instilled peace throughout the land. Throughout Hyrule people took the name Hylian, no longer was a man of Kakariko village or of castle town or of some city; they were Hylian's and united. Peace between the races settled down and solidified without becoming truly interconnected. Dependence without trust was their predicament.

The war, brutal, fiery, devastating, was over. In that moment following the end, the earth shuddered as the scent of change was carried on the wind.

* * *

A/N: 

"Now you must be content to skip ten or eleven whole years and only guess at all the wonderful life that Mowgli led among the wolves, because if it were written out it would fill ever so many books." Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book, it was a perfect transition and I loved it, and I must give credit to his brilliance from which I borrowed…quite heavily.

I don't know if ya'll know this stuff or not so here it is:

A jab is a lead hand punch that is meant to mainly stun the opponent, to shock them. It is commonly referred to as a 'softening blow/technique'.

A cross is a rear arm technique, a lot more powerful than the jab it's meant to follow up and really hurt the opponent. Generally thrown to the jaw or other facial area, in the story it's a jaw shot.

A round house kick is a kick from Tang Soo Do a Korean martial arts it may be used in others but idk. I take Tang Soo Do, so that's what I know about. It's a 'hinge' kick, you lift up your leg front or back and roll your hip so that your leg is bent and horizontal to the ground. Then in a hinge motion you kick out, it's a kick that derives it's power from torque/hip rotation and you use the shin for low kicks and the ball of the foot for high kicks when striking. In the story it's a back leg round house kick, so he picked up his back leg in the 'chamber' (thigh held against stomach) pointing his knee at his target and kicked extending his leg and striking with the ball of the foot toes pulled back out of the way. Or if you have shoes it's just the instep, because with shoes it's hard to pull back your toes and the shoe shields the foot from much pain.

A back fist is a backhanded strike with the knuckles. The arm is pulled across the body, if you used your right arm your hand would rest by your chin (left hand right chin) and your swing out striking with the back of the hand.

Ok if that explanation was useless sorry I just realized not everyone may refer to the techniques with the same name and such. Well later

This whole section was REALLY long I know but I needed to get it all wrapped up as tidily as I could so I could start the actual story….that was allot more back story than I had intended. Originally it was gonna be link, Malon, Zelda from like chapter 2 or 3 on but I just couldn't leave the parents without them growing up, showing the relationships, and I guess developing in some way. I'm not wonderful with development in my own opinion but I do think these characters did grow a little.

Oh one more thing then you can go….Legends Of War is an acronym, a fairly obvious acronym but one I had fun with. I didn't realize it till I was listing the names I was like cool these three spell war…what if I could do an acronym. So I was like cool, can you find it?

-kk

Insanity insues


	9. Link appears!

It had been a year and a half since Link lost his father, he'd never really gotten the details; all he knew is that his father had fought valiantly and had survived the battle only to be struck down by an arrow meant for the king. He couldn't believe an arrow could have killed his father, his father was strong, the strongest. He'd screamed and yelled when they told him, he yelled at Uncle Wil, and Uncle Landon and all the knights. Asking them why they hadn't protected him, why they let him die. All they could do was apologize over and over again. Link hadn't wanted apologies he'd wanted his father.

He still thought about that day…

"We tried, I'm so sorry Link." Wil said placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Link said scarily calm, his voice cold and pained.

The young boy sat there in thought so many emotions cascading through his system, he raised his eyes cold with veiled pain. "Teach me; teach me to fight as my father did. I want to learn it all, sword, staff, knife, and bow, anything…everything."

"Of course," Landon said, "It'll be hard you know."

"I know." Link said quietly and that's when he began to cry. His mother rushing over to embrace him; but he was coming to terms he knew that by learning to fight as his father did he could be close to him. Doing what his father loved could help him forge a bond he'd never have a chance to build.

He thought about all this while doing his paces with his staff, he loved the staff. All the knights said he was a natural, the best in his class. Of course he was the best in his class in every weapon; everyone expected it of Alian's boy. Finished he panted slightly as he decided he would go visit Malon. She was always fun to talk to, if a bit boyish. So he started off, grabbing one of the stables many mares and riding off into the sunset. Of course about 15 minutes into his ride he realized…sunset, crap. Yet, something pulled him; he couldn't turn back so he arrived at Lon Lon Ranch marveling at its splendor even in the inky blackness. Walking the horse up to the stable he slipped her in and made his way to the house.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The sound of knocking reverberated throughout the house as Malon is roused from her sleep, "What in the world?!" she thought her mind instantly flashing through a series of horrible possibilities. What is that? I wonder if dad heard it. …course not, he's dad, he could sleep through a hurricane. Who could it be? Who would come here this late? Thoughts raced through her head as she slowly opened the door…

"Link?!" Malon said, "What are you doing out there?"

"Well, I was gonna come visit you and then things happened and I got caught up but I had to come see you and well... the dark didn't occur to me till later, sorry."

"My goodness, Link" Malon said shaking her head, "come in."

"By the way my mom wanted to know if you were going with us to the meadow."

"The Meadow, I thought that was your family's place." Malon said shocked.

"Well it is, but I'm always aloud to bring a friend, usually they have me just bring Zelda since her family has ties to it too. But well, you see... the thing is…. . well," Link takes a deep breath calming himself and says smoothly as he can, " The thing is this is my decision and I would really like totakeyousowillyougowithmeplease?" as valiantly as he tried his last words came out in a jumble and his nervousness painted across his face.

"Well ok, sure!" she said excited.

"And, um…can I sleep over here tonight?" He said dejectedly, for of course true to his luck just as she exclaimed her agreement, it began to rain.

"Sure, Link" Malon said shaking her head as sheets of rain poured down on the young poor instantly soaking him to the bone, Hyrule had a very strange weather pattern, on minute it would be bright and sunny, the next the waves and sheets of rain cascading down from the sky would drench you. It was one of those days, or should I say nights, as Link stepped into the cozy living room/kitchen of Malon's house.

Every fighter meets the Kraken and on the pitched fields of the proving ground, changes from boy to man. Link's long journey across his proving ground began the summer of his 9th birthday; as he began to cross the proving ground of a hero…

His mother was taking him and Malon to the sacred forest meadow. Zelda was supposed to come, but once again she was grounded for pulling a prank on the palace guards (stupid guards). She was in a viscously foul mood over the fact she had to stay home, a mood her best friend Link did not share however. He had been debating for weeks on how to broach the subject of taking Malon to the meadow. They had grown closer over the weeks and he had secretly wished it was her going with him not Zelda, not that he and Zelda weren't the best of friends. That wasn't it at all, he would do anything for Zelda, but lately a certain strawberry haired girl had been filling his thoughts. And filling him with utterly confusing emotions. He'd have to ask his mother about this later, he knew it was unmanly to ask mommy, but hey he'd heard all the stories, guy doesn't ask someone tries to do it on his own, plan backfires and the point of the story? If only he'd asked someone.

Tomorrow he'd definitely ask her about these strange feelings. He nodded his head affirming this fact as he put up his sword after the days practice and moved to get his bedclothes, preparing to let sleep take him...

A/N: hi well there's the next section if you'd read this far I thank you and hope for you've enjoyed it!

Insanity Insues


End file.
